David Harker
'''David Harker '''is an English vampire hunter, the estranged brother of Malcolm Hawkes, and the unknown uncle of Brandon and Maggie. A hunter descended from the Harker family, David is a born and raised vampire hunter. History Family History David was a member of the esteemed Harker family, a hunting family largely regarded to be "Vampire Hunting Royalty" in England. David's ancestor, Jonathan Harker, was one of the main members in the hunting group that encountered and killed Dracula in 1897. He and his wife, Mina began hunting properly after the death of Dracula and later raised their son and daughter to become hunters,creating a legacy that has been passed down through generations. Early Life Little is known of David's early life. He was born in London and raised as a vampire hunter. He has one older brother, Malcolm, who left the family and the hunting life when David was seventeen. He continued hunting with his family until the death of his parents, and then began to work solo. Pre- Season Two In 2001, David began receiving emails from Mal requesting that he send regular packages of tea, malteasers and eggs to Singer Salvage Yard. He obliged, hoping that his brother was willing to forget their family feud. Unknown to David, it wasn't Mal sending the emails, but Maggie and Bran under Mal's name. Not knowing that he was their uncle, they had found his contact details in one of Mal's journals and decided to take advantage of the contact in England. Season Two David appears in the post season finale mini episode, "Stop Trying To Make Family Happen". He arrives at Bobby's house, having finally decided to be the bigger man and attempt to properly start rebuilding his relationship with his brother. Bobby informs him of Mal's recent demise, and informs David of Mal's daughter. Bobby leaves Maggie a voice message with David's contact details, and Maggie contacts him. He speaks with her, revealing that he is her uncle. Maggie tells him to come meet her in Washington, and the two meet. Maggie is extremely wary of the man claiming to be her uncle, though David seems delighted to learn that he has a niece. He asks her to come visit him in Seattle in a few days, and Maggie agrees to consider it. She arrives at his hotel room a few days later, and he gives her the Harker Journals and learns how Mal died. Aware that his brother had been a terrible person, he acknowledges that she must have had her reasons. The two part on amicable terms, with her agreeing to meet up with him in his base in Boston, as he has decided to stay in America with his remaining family member. Physical Appearance David resembles his brother, sharing his dark hair and green eyes, though he is taller than Mal. He has only appeared in well tailored suits, though he justifies his lack of subtlety by pointing out that he isn't on a hunt. Personality David is a good deal friendlier than his brother. Far less closed off, David is willing to outright admit that he cares about the niece he doesn't yet know. He is delighted to discover his unknown family, and sympathises with Maggie when she tells him that she had a brother who had died recently. David appears to be a very patient man as he is more than willing to give Maggie her space and let her come to terms with her family history and his appearance on her own terms. Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Alive